


Marwolaeth

by vikingeggs



Series: Kingsman Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: :), Character Death, Depression, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, i will happily go to hell for this, yeah um things happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: “He saved your life, Harry…”





	Marwolaeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [french-unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=french-unicorn).



> This was going to be something really specific, but then I was like "timeless" so I made it to where it can be first or second movie oriented <3

There have always been moments in life where Harry had to take time to grieve over the loss of a loved one. A family member, a friend, his dog, a co-worker. None of which ever truly made him cry, but this was the  _ one _ exception. Harry can feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he stands over the coffin, looking down at the unmoving form resting inside. Eggsy’s cheeks are still so full of color, and his hair was perfectly combed over. He reaches in, stroking one of Eggsy’s cheeks carefully. Eggsy felt warm to him still, as though he was only asleep, but Harry knew all too well that wasn’t the case.

His other hand comes up to cover his mouth quickly as a sob racks through his body. Harry wants to stop himself from doing it, but he can’t he just feels himself lose his self-control as tears streak down his face. There’s a sense of brokenness coming off of him in waves and he feels a hand fall on his shoulder. Harry turns quickly, tears stopping for a moment as he feels his defense spike up dramatically, before letting it fall when his eyes rest on Merlin. 

Harry feels himself being tugged towards Merlin into a hug. Harry’s hands shakily come up to hold onto him tightly as he lets another sob come up. Merlin’s hand rubs circles into his back comfortingly, and Harry can’t keep himself from weeping like an infant at this point.

_ “He saved your life, Harry…” _

There’s a reverent silence thereafter from the man, and Harry’s whimpers come to a stop as he sniffles. He stays there, unmoving from the hug, not wanting to be let go of.

He can still remember holding Eggsy in his arms, their fingers laced together as Eggsy’s ragged breathing came to an end and his whole body relaxed. That final exchange of words, the cut off  _ “I love you” _ that dared to just barely leave Eggsy’s lips before he became silent. Harry’s pained expression that rested on his face, the look of Eggsy’s lifeless form staining his memory for the rest of eternity. The weight of the world suddenly crashing down on Harry like he’d gained a newfound illness.

The way Eggsy’d thrown himself in Harry’s way to prevent his death. The way he said,  _ “I couldn’t lose you this time.” _ That expression Eggsy had as he fell into Harry’s arms, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. A smile with furrowed brows, eyes practically beaming with an expression of affection and success.

_ “Eggsy.” _

_ “Don’t…” _

_ “Eggsy, don’t do this to me.” _

_ “Harry, please…” _

_ “I love you, Eggsy.” _

The short, bittersweet exchange they had lasting what only seemed like a second, that pained look Eggsy had at Harry’s final words to him. Eggsy’s eyes had begun to water and two tears managed to make their way down his face.

_ “And I love y…ou…” _

Harry knew Eggsy had more to say, and he began to panic. He’d tried everything he could to get the boy to come back, to breathe again. His lips landed on Eggsy’s and tears pricked at his eyes. He pulled from his unmoving lips after a moment, the blood from his face smeared across his own now.

Harry’s broken sobs and posture making their way all the way back to London with him to tell all of Eggsy’s loved ones the bad news. His voice strained with pain as he spoke to them of it, and his own common sense slipping out the door on his way out each time.

Here he was now, though. A shell of the man he once was all because of this one person. A broken-hearted, hunched form, who knew as soon as he watched the coffin being lowered,  _ he wouldn’t ever feel a pain like this again for anyone else. _


End file.
